This invention relates to an improved machine for filling containers with small discrete articles such as capsules, tablets, caplets, etc. Prior art machines of a similar type are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,607 Slat Type Counting and Filling Machine
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,960 Article Counting and Filling Machine
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,003 Article Dispensing Machine
Container filling machines of the type under consideration and disclosed in the foregoing patents include a series of elongated horizontally extending slats in parallel relationship with supporting means for movement of the slats in a closed path and in a direction generally transverse to the length of the slats. The outer surfaces of at least some of the slats are provided with a multiplicity of longitudinally and horizontally spaced apart cavities for receiving small articles such as capsules, tablets, caplets, etc. and the path which the slats follow in their movement includes cavity charging and discharging stations. The small articles are introduced to the cavities of upright slats at the charging station and at the discharging station each slat tilts about its longitudinal centerline so that its cavities are moved from an upright or upwardly exposed to a downwardly exposed attitude, thus simultaneously discharging the articles from the cavities. Container delivery means are provided for the transport of containers to a filling station spaced generally beneath the discharge station of the article carrying slats. At least one horizontally extending series of article guiding chutes is provided between the discharge station of the slats and the filling station for the containers. The chutes are arranged in side-by-side relationship at the discharge station so as to guide the small articles downwardly through vertical paths in a gravity discharge from the slats. Each chute receives articles simultaneously discharged from a pre-determined number of cavities of each slat and successively from a pre-determined number of slats at the discharge station. The container count is thus determined by the number of cavities discharging from each slat to each chute and by the number of slats with their predetermined number of cavities arranged to discharge to the chute. When the proper count, or number of capsules, tablets or caplets, etc., has been introduced to each container, the containers are transported from the filling station, a succeeding row of containers is introduced to the filling station and the process is repeated.
The results achieved with machines of the general type described are generally satisfactory but there is always a need for enchanced speed of machine operation and the resulting improvement in production rates. Various designs have been proposed but have not been completely satisfactory in this regard.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a container filling machine of the general type mentioned wherein a relatively simple, yet durable and dependable design is provided to enhance the speed of operation of the machine at economic advantage.